


Цветные сны

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Какого цвета безысходность?Я пожал плечами и коротко ответил:- Серого.- Серые - будни. Так обычно говорят, - улыбнулся он.- Безысходность серого цвета, как и будни. Они своего рода тоже безысходность.





	Цветные сны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.04.2009.

\- Открой глаза.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Открой глаза.

Я сидел посреди пустыни из серого песка. Как я там оказался, я не знал. Когда я открыл глаза, то был уже в этом странном месте. Хотя оно не более странное чем то, что я ощущал на тот момент. Мне было грустно. Я злился. Но причины я не мог найти. В голове, как и в душе, было пусто. Точно так же пусто, как и в этой серой пустыне. Я окунул в песок, как в воду, босые ноги. Он обнял ступни легкой прохладой шелкового прикосновения. «Совсем как вода.» Я осмотрелся. Я попытался понять, как я попал сюда. Вокруг только серый цвет. Только где-то далеко в небе сверкала одна-единственная звезда.  
Я обхватил голову руками, пытаясь понять, как я попал в эту пустыню. Что я здесь делаю. И как мне отсюда выбраться. Я почувствовал, как песок внезапно стал ледяным. Он как будто всасывал меня. Я отчаянно пытался схватиться за что-нибудь. Но вокруг был только этот серый песок. От страха у меня перехватило дыхание. Я зажмурил глаза.

Я стоял на пороге родительского дома. Я съехал от них, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Когда я поступил в университет. Я всегда отмахивался от их просьб приехать, и за шесть лет я побывал в своем родном доме всего два раза.  
Всё вокруг было каким-то серым. Неживым. Словно дом и всё, что было рядом с ним, сняли на старенький фотоаппарат и распечатали черно-белые фотографии.  
Я осторожно потянул за ручку двери. Она бесшумно открылась передо мной. Всё вокруг было как будто в легкой дымке тумана. И ни единого звука. Я не слышал ни того, что было на улице, ни своих шагов. От этой ватной тишины у меня закладывало уши.  
Я осмотрелся. Пол, вся мебель, всё в доме было покрыто чем-то похожим на снег. Я коснулся его кончиками пальцев. На ощупь этот «снег» был похож на пыль.  
\- Как давно здесь никого не было? – спросил я у дома.  
\- Здесь никогда никого не было, - послышался голос за моей спиной.  
Этот тихий голос как будто горячим ножом разрезал тишину как мягкое масло. Я обернулся. Но никого не было. Я пошел на кухню и увидел его.  
На кухонном столе сидел парень и болтал босыми ногами в воздухе. Он взглянул на меня и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты кто? И что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – улыбаясь, спросил он меня.  
\- Это мой дом. Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Это не твой дом.  
Злость на него разлилась горячей волной по моему телу.  
\- Почему ты не отвечаешь на мои вопросы?! – закричал я. – Кто ты?!  
Парень спрыгнул со стола, подошел ко мне и обнял. Злость сменилась удивлением. Я не знал, что делать. Как реагировать на его действия.  
\- Я тот, кто ждал тебя очень долго. Я тот, кто любил тебя всю свою жизнь. Наконец-то мы встретились, - тихо сказал парень.  
Я не знал, что делать. Оттолкнуть? Или обнять в ответ? Может быть, мы когда-то были знакомы. А может быть, и нет.  
\- Ты скажешь мне, кто ты? – спросил я более спокойно.  
Его объятья как будто успокаивали меня. Как будто убаюкивали.  
\- Я же сказал, я тот, кто любит тебя, - парень улыбнулся и заглянул в мое лицо.  
Я не мог сдержать своего удивления.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Не могу насмотреться на тебя.  
Я закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Его пальцы скользнули по моим волосам, словно пытаясь аккуратнее уложить прядки.  
\- Мы же не знакомы, - сказал я больше себе, чем ему.  
\- Ты меня не знаешь. Но теперь мы знакомы. Ты будешь любить меня?  
\- Я не знаю, - прошептал я в пустоту.  
Я огляделся. Дом был всё таким же, но парня уже не было.

Я не понимал, что со мной происходит. Я словно заснул и очнулся совершенно в другом месте. Тишина на улице была уже не ватной. Она звенела в ушах, оглушая меня. Звон отдавался болью в голове. Я попытался осмотреться. Я узнал эту улицу. На этой улице была остановка автобуса.  
\- Почему мы здесь?  
Парень появился из ниоткуда. Он стоял за моей спиной и удивленно смотрел на пустую улицу.  
\- Это было давно… С этой остановки уходил автобус до моей школы.  
\- Ты обычно стоял там? – он указал на место возле скамейки.  
\- Нет, - я улыбнулся его предположению.  
Я присмотрелся к остановке и увидел мальчика. Он зябко ежился на ветру и сильнее закутывался в большой шарф. В этом мальчике я узнал себя. Это был мой первый день в новой школе.  
\- Иногда вспоминаешь то, что ты, казалось, забыл навсегда. Почему ты топчешься?  
\- Мне было страшно, - я попытался улыбнуться. – Первый день в новой школе.  
\- Это было утро?  
\- Да…  
Внезапно небо озарилось светом солнца. Подул холодный ветер, напоминая о том, что зима всё еще не хочет уступать весне свои права. Из-за поворота появилось несколько детей.  
\- Это Он… - прошептал я одними губами.  
Среди детей я увидел парня старше меня на год. Он улыбался и увлеченно что-то рассказывал друзьям. Все смеялись. Я взглянул на себя. Мальчик украдкой поглядывал на группу детей, порой высовывая нос из шарфа.  
\- В тот день я познакомился с Ним.  
Я повернулся к парню. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он расстроен. С легкой тенью обиды он посматривал на Него.  
\- Ты сразу влюбился в Него?  
\- Я думаю, что да… Мне кажется, сколько я себя помню, столько и люблю Его.  
Краем глаза я заметил как лицо парня исказилось точно от боли.  
К остановке подъехал автобус, дети быстро погрузились в него и автобус отъехал от остановки. Я улыбнулся вслед автобусу. Я вспомнил тот самый день. Когда я добрался до школы, уже вовсю шел снег. Когда я выходил из автобуса, моя нога соскользнула со ступеньки, и я рухнул рядом с автобусом. Он тогда помог мне. Я попытался встать, но понял, что подвернул ногу. Он помог мне добраться до медпункта.  
Я улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и решил пройтись пешком до своей старой школы. Я сделал пару шагов и обернулся, чтобы пригласить этого парня с собой на прогулку. Но он так и стоял и смотрел на автобусную остановку. Я проследил за его взглядом. Со стороны соседских домов показался совсем маленький мальчик. Он неуклюже шлепал ногами по снегу, уже вовсю сыпавшемуся с неба. Он задрал голову, посмотрел на расписание и, тяжело вздохнув, уселся на скамейку ждать следующего автобуса. К нему подбежала женщина с шарфом в руках.  
\- Мини, сынок, ты шарф забыл!  
Женщина подлетела к малышу и с усердием принялась вытирать его нос.  
\- Мини, может быть ты не пойдешь в школу? Ты же простыл…  
\- Нет, - насупившись пробурчал мальчик.  
Женщина повязала на мальчика полосатый шарф и, поцеловав его в лоб, ушла. А мальчик впился взглядом в горизонт, ожидая автобуса.  
\- Мини? – рассмеявшись спросил я у парня.  
\- Не называй меня так… - смущенно пробормотал он.  
\- Так мы были соседями?  
\- Получается, что так….

Вокруг темнота. Только темнота окружала меня. Тихий голос что-то шептал, немного разгоняя тишину вокруг. Что он шепчет? Я не слышу… я не понимаю… Но голос продолжал что-то нашептывать.  
Я должен был вырваться из этой тишины. Я открыл глаза, но передо мной снова была темнота. Моя рука скользнула по деревянным рейкам. Я попытался приглядеться, на чем я лежу.  
Серая скамейка.  
Я вгляделся в темноту. Сквозь нее проступали очертания детской площадки.  
Качели в виде слоника, небольшая детская горка, даже бортик у песочницы - всё было серого цвета. Как будто передо мной была серая картинка.  
\- Это нереально, - прошептал я.  
\- Да, - послышался голос Мина.  
\- Почему?..  
Я посмотрел еще раз на детскую горку. Парень сидел на ней и что-то ел. Казалось, что его совсем не смущает серость окружающего мира.  
\- Какого цвета безысходность?  
Я пожал плечами и коротко ответил:  
\- Серого.  
\- Серые - будни. Так обычно говорят, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Безысходность серого цвета, как и будни. Они своего рода тоже безысходность.  
\- Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос.  
Я непонимающе на него уставился. Парень улыбнулся.  
\- Ты же хотел спросить, почему всё серое? Ты ответил на свой вопрос.  
\- Безысходность…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил на мой вопрос. Почему ты это сделал?  
\- Сделал что?  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь? – в его голосе сквозила печаль.  
\- Наверное… А что я должен помнить?  
\- То, как ты здесь оказался.  
\- Я проснулся здесь, - я пожал плечами и уселся на скамейке. – Может быть поделишься? – я кивнул на пакет в его руках.  
\- Тебе нельзя, - он задорно улыбнулся и показал мне язык.  
На минуту мне захотелось подурачиться. Так, как это было раньше. С Ним. С напускным обиженным видом я отвернулся от парня.  
\- Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Он звонко засмеялся. От его смеха и мне захотелось улыбнуться.  
\- Расскажи мне о нем, - внезапно серьезным голосом попросил Мин.  
\- Ты скажешь мне, как тебя зовут?  
\- Чанг Мин. Я слушаю.  
\- Ты не хочешь узнать мое имя?  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Я знаю твое имя, Чжэ Чжунг, - он улыбнулся, словно ему нравилось произносить мое имя вслух.  
\- Что ты хочешь узнать о нем?  
\- Всё, что ты захочешь мне рассказать.  
\- Он всегда поддерживал меня. Помогал. С Ним было весело…  
\- Он красивый?  
\- Да.  
Чанг Мин поморщился. Увидев его реакцию, я тихо произнес.  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если тебе не нравится тема разговора?  
\- Потому что это важно для тебя. А для меня важен ты… я хочу знать всё о тебе.  
Чанг Мин испуганно осмотрелся.  
\- Что случилось? – я огляделся, но ничего не увидел.  
\- Прости. Мне пора. Я скоро вернусь.  
\- Постой! Расскажи мне об этом месте!  
\- Туда, - он указал на маленькую тропинку среди деревьев.  
Я посмотрел туда, но там никого не было.  
\- Что?.. – мой вопрос так и застрял в горле. Чанг Мина уже не было.

Гравий под ногами не издавал ни единого звука. Вокруг меня снова была эта тишина. Она как будто проникала в меня и сжимала всё внутри железными тисками. Я почти задыхался от боли. От одиночества.  
Тропинка кончилась внезапно, и передо мной возник двор моей школы. В глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет. Я присмотрелся и увидел подростков, игравших в мяч на площадке. А на трибуне я увидел себя. Мне было восемнадцать. Последний год в старшей школе. Я улыбался и хлопал в ладоши всякий раз, когда Он забивал гол. Я ненавидел футбол, а Он его любил. Но я не мог отказать ему, когда он просил меня прийти на игру поболеть за него. Вот игра закончилась, и Он подошел ко мне. Он улыбался мне, а я ему. Кажется, в то время я был абсолютно счастлив.  
\- У тебя красивая улыбка, - игриво шепнул мне на ухо Мин. – Мне нравится твоя улыбка.  
Я не хотел ему говорить, что та улыбка была только для Него.  
\- Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты будешь улыбаться мне.  
Я взглянул на него. Он улыбнулся мне. В этой улыбке было столько тепла и любви, что мне захотелось потрепать его по волосам и пообещать. Пообещать всё, что угодно. Я сдержал свой порыв, отвернувшись от Мина. Я снова взглянул на трибуну. К нашей компании подошла девушка. В глазах меня, сидевшего на трибуне, проскользнула боль. Эту же боль почувствовал я. Словно сердце разбивается на мелкие кусочки, как стекло. Словно осколки превращаются в пыль, и холодный ветер одиночества уносит эту пыль, оставляя лишь пустоту.  
\- Это его девушка, - прошептал я. – Я не мог ему признаться, потому что я знал, что ему нравятся девушки. Я не хотел терять друга. Каждый день я видел их вместе. Каждый день был для меня мучением. Я заставлял себя вставать утром с кровати и идти в школу, где я снова видел их вместе. Я боялся сорваться и потерять его навсегда…  
Я почувствовал его теплые ладони на своих плечах.  
\- Пойдем… - тихо сказал он и повел меня со двора.  
Проходя мимо трибуны, я заметил какое-то движение под ней. Я посмотрел более внимательно и увидел, как несколько человек бьют тощего мальчишку.  
\- Погоди, - я попытался остановить Чанг Мина.  
Он мельком взглянул на потасовку.  
\- Не обращай внимания.  
\- Это же ты! – я понял, кого мне напомнил этот парнишка. – Надо их остановить!  
Мин резко остановился и подошел к группе людей. Я заметил, как в его глазах скользнула грусть.  
\- Ты не сможешь.  
Он взмахнул рукой, и фигуры растворились в воздухе.  
\- Что? – я ошарашено смотрел на него. – Что происходит?  
\- Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Я… я не знаю…

В библиотеке было тихо. Я всегда хотел стать дизайнером. Я вспомнил бессонные ночи во время подготовки к экзаменам. Я улыбнулся нагрянувшим воспоминаниям.  
Чанг Мин сидел напротив и бездумно листал книгу. Мин знал, почему мы здесь сидим. Потому что вечерами Он и я приходили сюда готовиться. Хотя Он приходил поспать, а я под предлогом того, что мне нужно готовиться к лекции, приходил полюбоваться на него.  
\- Я мог часами смотреть на него. Он спал и не видел, как я за ним наблюдаю.  
\- Да ты просто сталкер, - усмехнулся Мин.  
Я засмеялся.  
\- Наконец-то, - прошептал Чанг Мин.  
\- Что?  
\- Наконец-то исчез этот затравленный взгляд.  
Я слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал…  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - перебивая меня, протянул Мин.  
\- Погоди… - в моей голове появилась одна идея, для которой нужно было подтверждение.  
Я скользнул взглядом по помещению, но никого не увидел, кроме пары за столом рядом с нашим.  
\- Кого-то ждешь? – удивленно спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Просто хочу кое-что проверить, - я широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, - картинно закатил глаза Чанг Мин. – Только пять минут.  
\- Хорошо.  
Я не мог перестать улыбаться. Почему-то мне хотелось спорить с ним. Опровергнуть его желание командовать. Выхватить из его рук книгу и, отшвырнув на самый дальний угол стола, показать ему язык. Получить по голове от библиотекаря. Пообещать защитнику тишины и спокойствия, что такого не повторится, и снова продолжить дурачится.  
Я взглянул за стол, где располагался я молодой, и мне стало как-то не по себе. Я понял, что никогда я не чувствовал такого. Мне никогда не хотелось нарушать правил. Он всегда лидировал. Он всегда вел. А я всегда был ведомым. Ни разу за всё время мне не хотелось перечить ему.  
\- Ну, всё пойдем, - не выдержал Мин.  
Парень схватил меня за руку и потащил прочь из библиотеки. Недалеко от выхода я заметил знакомую фигуру.  
\- Стой! – выкрикнул я.  
Мина напугал мой крик, и он остановился как вкопанный.  
\- Что? – парень удивленно заглядывал мне в глаза.  
\- Ты всегда был рядом, - мне захотелось броситься ему на шею от нахлынувших чувств.  
Чанг Мин непонимающе огляделся и увидел до боли знакомого ему паренька. Того самого, которого он видел каждое утро в своем зеркале.  
\- Ты всегда был рядом, - прошептал я. – Мне просто нужно было посмотреть по сторонам.  
Чанг Мин внезапно покраснел.  
\- Всё равно ничего бы и не вышло.  
Мин снова посмотрел на паренька, сидевшего на полу в окружении стопок книг. Он резко развернулся на пятках пошел прочь из библиотеки. Я кинулся за ним. Я должен был узнать, что он хотел этим сказать.  
\- Мин, постой. Почему ничего бы и не вышло? Что ты имел в виду?  
Чанг Мин резко остановился и повернулся ко мне.  
\- Тогда я знал, что есть один-единственный человек, которому я мог бы отдать свое сердце. Но я был не готов встретить тебя. Я думал, что знаниями я смогу заполнить эту пустоту. Да и тебе было не до меня, - в его глазах снова проскользнула печаль.  
Внезапно мир перед моими глазами померк.

Я брел по пустынной улице. Почему в этом городе нет людей? Почему вокруг всё такое блеклое, как будто во время съемки засветили пленку?  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал знакомый голос.  
Я осмотрелся, но никого не увидел.  
\- Ну что ты там встал? Иди же сюда…  
Я пошел на голос, во всяком случае, мне так показалось. Но впереди была лишь пустая улица.  
\- Где ты?  
Но голос мне не ответил.

Я сидел на сером песке и смотрел вдаль на единственную звезду в небе.  
\- Ну почему у тебя никогда нет травы, деревьев, кустов.  
Чанг Мин сидел неподалеку от меня и, рукой зачерпывая серый песок, пропускал его через пальцы. Я пожал плечами и посмотрел под ноги. Я сидел на зеленой траве.  
\- Мог бы предупредить! - возмущенно воскликнул Чанг Мин.  
Я обернулся и увидел, что в его ладони чёрный ком сырой холодной земли. Я не смог удержаться и засмеялся.  
\- Не смешно! – он раскрыл ладонь и сдунул с нее белые цветки одуванчика.  
Внезапно над головой закружились миллионы белых одуванчиков. Я смотрел на их замысловатый танец в теплом ветру и улыбался.  
\- Это ты сделал?  
\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Мин.  
\- Ты всё время говоришь о том, что я что-то забыл, - начал я. – У меня такое чувство, словно ты знаешь то, о чем я забыл… Скажи, если я вспомню, я смогу выбраться отсюда?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Чанг Мин. – Всё зависит от тебя.  
\- Что же я должен вспомнить? – спросил я у себя.  
Я снова взглянул на Мина. Тот смотрел вверх, любуясь хороводом красных птиц на голубом небе.  
\- Красные? – поперхнулся я.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – улыбнулся мне Чанг Мин.  
\- Белые, - я взглянул на небо. В нем уже порхали белые голуби.  
\- Дизайнер, а никакой фантазии, - устало вздохнул он.  
\- Знаешь… - я решился высказать вслух свое предположение. – Мне кажется, я вспоминаю прошлое, только когда ты рядом.  
Он удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Что же происходит, когда ты один?  
\- Не знаю, как тебе описать, - я пожал плечами. – Когда совсем ничего…  
Увидев испуганное лицо парня, я поспешил поправить себя.  
\- Как бы тебе объяснить… Хммм… Я вижу тебя, какие-то воспоминания, потом ты исчезаешь, и всё вокруг тоже. Но в следующий миг я открываю глаза и снова вижу тебя. Это как будто я только моргнул. А иногда я бываю в пустыне или на улице в городе, где нет людей.  
\- Тебе не одиноко?  
\- Очень… - голос подвел меня и дрогнул.

Я внимательно вслушивался в диалог пары сидевшей за столиком напротив. Я видел, что Чанг Мин тоже прислушивается, но он упорно делал вид, что с усердием ковыряется вилкой в салате с морепродуктами.  
\- Чжэ… я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, - тихо начал Он.  
Я был готов пересесть за их столик, потому что мне казалось, что именно этот разговор изменил что-то в моей жизни.  
\- Да? – я, двадцатилетний, посмотрел на Него.  
\- Чжэ, я уезжаю.  
\- Что?  
Я не мог вспомнить этот разговор, но сейчас чувства напоминали мне о нем. Я почувствовал то же самое, что и тогда. Дыхание перехватило, в голове шумело. Я не понимал, о чем он говорит.  
\- К-как уезжаешь?  
\- Так надо…  
\- Что?!  
\- Чжэ, я хочу кое в чем тебе признаться… я… мне нравятся парни…  
Он смущенно отвел глаза, не в силах посмотреть в мои. А я глядел перед собой и не видел ничего. До меня слог за слогом, буква за буквой, доходил смысл его слов.  
\- Что?.. Т-ты всё это время…  
\- Прости, я не мог тебе признаться.  
Но его слова не имели больше значения. Я терпел, любил, помогал, а он всё это время меня обманывал.  
\- А та девушка?..  
\- Она мой близкий друг. Она знала… обо мне. Она просто помогала мне, чтобы не возникло никаких слухов. Чжэ, скажи мне… я теперь тебе противен?  
\- Почему уезжаешь? – в голове роились вопросы и обвинения, но сил произнести их вслух у меня не было.  
\- Моего… друга переводят в новый филиал… мы переезжаем…  
Я сидел и кивал, как китайский болванчик. Я не мог ничего произнести. Я боялся посмотреть на него. Боялся, что разрыдаюсь от обиды, от боли, от того напряжения, в котором я жил долгое время. Я вскочил со стула и кинулся к выходу.  
На выходе я столкнулся с каким-то парнем. В этом парне я узнал Чанг Мина. Но тогда, в тот самый момент, я еще его не знал, да мне тогда было не до него и вообще ни до кого бы то ни было. Я бежал вниз по улице, пытаясь справиться с болью. Я чувствовал себя брошенным, преданным, никому не нужным. Я думал, что чем дальше я убегу, тем меньше я буду чувствовать боли. Но нет. В голове всё время крутился этот разговор. Его виноватый взгляд, полный сожаления.  
От воспоминаний и ощущений из прошлого меня вырвал громкий лязг вилки о тарелку.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - тихо сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Нет, не оставляй меня, - прошептал я, всё еще ощущая то, что произошло несколько месяцев назад.  
\- Тогда тебе придется отвечать на вопросы. Мои вопросы.  
\- Хорошо, - я вцепился в его руку, словно боясь, что он снова исчезнет.  
\- Что было дальше?

Мы сидели на скамейке в небольшом парке при больнице. Я не знал, с чего начать свой рассказ. Я набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и начал говорить. Память воскресала с каждым произнесенным мною словом.  
\- Он уехал. Долгое время я не мог прийти в себя. Я не хотел выходить из дома, я не хотел никого видеть. Я не мог разговаривать с нашими общими друзьями. Большую часть времени я проводил в постели. Просто потому, что у меня не было никакого желания вставать. И… я не мог спать. Мне очень хотелось спать. Глаза болели, словно в них песка насыпали. Я испытывал постоянную слабость. Если мне удавалось заснуть, хотя бы на пару часов, это уже было хорошо. И всё это время я думал о Нем. Я вспоминал наше общее прошлое. Наши радости, наши печали. Всё время, проведенное с ним… Я словно смотрел одну и ту же кассету раз за разом. И никак не мог остановиться.  
Я замолчал. Я боялся даже посмотреть в сторону Чанг Мина.  
\- Не плачь, потому что это прошло. Улыбнись, потому что это было.  
Я непонимающе посмотрел на парня.  
\- Маркес, - пояснил Чанг Мин.  
Я улыбнулся. Я не мог не согласиться с этой фразой. Но когда мучаешь себя прошлым, тебе уже не до возгласов разума.  
\- Дальше, - настойчиво сказал Мин.  
\- Жизнь превратилась для меня в ад. В один из дней я решился пойти к врачу, потому что так дальше продолжаться не могло. Я рассказал ему о своей бессоннице. Он выписал мне таблетки. А вот, кстати, и я, - я ткнул пальцем в парня, выходившего из больницы.  
Чанг Мин с сочувствием посмотрел на меня. Да, тогда я был больше похож на скелет, обтянутый кожей. Большие синяки под глазами, вечно растрепанные волосы, щетина, так и норовившая перерасти в полноценную бороду.  
\- Да, ну и видок у меня был, - грустно рассмеялся я. – А где же ты?  
Чанг Мин сощурился и, посмотрев вдаль, указал пальцем на машину скорой помощи.  
\- Там.  
Из машины вынесли носилки.  
\- Что?.. – я испуганно посмотрел на окровавленное тело.  
\- Нет, всё не так страшно, - улыбнулся Мин. – Несколько переломов, сотрясение мозга, а так всё в порядке.  
\- Скажи мне, где я?! – я уже не мог сдержаться и закричал на него.  
\- Сначала скажи мне, что было дальше.  
\- По дороге домой я зашел в аптеку, - начал тараторить я. – Купил лекарство, вернулся домой, принял таблетку.  
Я замолчал, ожидая того, что Чанг Мин ответит на мой вопрос. Но он молчал и просто смотрел в горизонт. Мы снова были в серой пустыне. Как же я устал от нее. С ее бесконечной монотонностью.  
\- Я пришел домой и принял таблетку, - повторил я, и внезапно вспышками в моей голове начали метаться воспоминания из того вечера.  
Я принял таблетку. Но она не подействовала. Мне очень хотелось спать. Еще таблетка. Ничего не происходило. И еще одна. Я всё еще не мог заснуть. И еще. Может быть, были и еще, но тут меня память подводила.  
\- Что?.. Что со мной?  
\- Ты в коме. Уже две недели. Тебе не хуже и не лучше. Врачи боятся, что ты не выйдешь из комы. Точнее, они уверены в этом. А теперь скажи мне. Почему ты это сделал?! – последнюю фразу он выкрикнул мне в лицо. – Почему?! Неужели ты этого хотел?  
\- Мне просто очень хотелось спать, - только это я и мог сказать ему в ответ.  
Мне было грустно от осознания того, что со мной произошло. Мне было стыдно перед Мином.  
\- Прости… мне просто хотелось спать…  
\- Открой глаза, - попросил он.

Я с трудом открыл глаза. В окна палаты пробивались лучи солнца. Тело отказывалось слушаться меня. Я с трудом повернул голову и увидел медсестру. Я попытался позвать ее, но язык тоже не слушался. Она повернулась и посмотрела на меня. Внезапно она поняла, что я очнулся. Она выскочила из палаты, видимо, помчалась за врачом. Через какое-то время в палату вошел врач в сопровождении сестры. Осмотрев меня, он ничего не сказал, просто изумленно приподнял брови.

Вот уже три дня я был в сознании, но Чанг Мин так и не появлялся. Может быть, он приснился мне?  
\- Извините, - тихо сказал я, когда в мою палату зашла пожилая медсестра.  
\- Да, милый.  
\- У вас не было пациента… Но только вот я знаю его имя. Может быть, вы знаете… Чанг Мин.  
\- О! Этот милый мальчик. Он часто заходил к вам. Всё время разговаривал с вами, просил вас проснуться. Я ему говорила, что вы его не слышите, но он продолжал с вами говорить и всё время от меня отмахивался, говорил, что вы ему даже отвечаете.  
\- Где он?  
В сердце родилась надежда. Теперь я точно знал, что он мне не приснился.  
\- Его на днях выписали. После выписки он приходил к вам еще раз. Наверное, много работы. Он даже не хотел, чтобы его выписывали, говорил, что работы, пока его не было, накопилось много, и он не сможет часто вас навещать. Я ему обещала присматривать за вами.  
Я точно знал, я был уверен, что он обязательно появится. И я уже ждал его.  
В дверь осторожно постучали. Сердце бешено заколотилось, вдруг это он, Чанг Мин.  
\- Войдите.  
На пороге стоял Он. На мгновение я почувствовал разочарование. Если бы мне сказали бы когда-нибудь, что я буду не рад видеть Его снова, я бы не поверил. Но сейчас я ждал другого человека.  
\- Чжэ! Боже, Чжэ, ты так напугал меня!  
Он кинулся обнимать меня.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке. Видишь, жив-здоров, - улыбнулся я ему.  
\- Чжэ, я так рад, что ты в порядке. Я так за тебя волновался. Врачи уже и не верили в твое выздоровление.  
\- Да, а я оказался таким непредсказуемым.  
Раньше его присутствие причиняло бы мне только боль, но сейчас всё было по-другому.  
\- Знаешь, я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать, - тихо начал я.  
И я рассказал ему обо всем. О том, как я влюбился в него. О том, что я чувствовал. О своей боли. Обо всем. И с каждым словом мне становилось все легче. Теперь я мог не скрывать того, что было в прошлом.  
После моего рассказа Он долго молчал.  
\- Прости, Чжэ… Прости, что не замечал…  
Он снова обнял меня.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся я. – Как говорится, не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло.  
Краем глаза я заметил знакомые глаза. В них читалась смесь удивления и печали. Следующее, что я увидел, это его спину.  
\- Постой! – испуганно выкрикнул я.  
\- Что случилось? – Он удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Потом,- затараторил я.- Всё потом. Мне нужно…  
Я вскочил с кровати и помчался вслед за ним. Я понял, что он увидел.  
Чанг Мин, ссутулившись, шел прочь от моей палаты.  
\- Постой, Мин!  
Он обернулся и с грустью произнес.  
\- Я вижу, у тебя теперь всё хорошо. Я рад… - он развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Нет, нет, всё не так! Дотянуться. Поймать. Не дать ему уйти.  
Я схватил его за руку и, резко повернув лицом к себе, сказал.  
\- У меня есть краски, у тебя кисти. Давай нарисуем наше будущее вместе.  
Чанг Мин промолчал, но его улыбка ответила за него.


End file.
